User blog:Neverhood266/Kangoo's story
(voiced by Candi Milo): Hailing from Claydonia's Way Outback, Kangoo was among the kangaroos that were transported from their homes to Mudville were she and her boyfriend at the time had to resort in using the age-old fighting style of Kangaroo boxing despite Kangoo' uneasiness in hurting people. Their skills got the attention of a shady manager who wanted to enter them both in the MBA (Mudvillian Boxing Association) and in their time there, they were becoming very popular. Soon Kangoo and her mate got married and later they had a son named Joey and it was a that point that they wanted to retire but their manager had them do one more match each but unfortunately, her husband was struck down near the end of his match. Finding it hard to balance her life as a parent and her boxing career, Kangoo wanted to quit but her manager threatened to get her "fans" to lynch her if she tried to make a hop for it. Deciding that she had enough, Kangoo tried to escape but true to his word, the manager and a mob of her fans attacked and cornered her, but then an aerial attack from a rabbit named Hoppy (Hoppy's story) managed to chase the mob away allowing Kangoo and her son to flee. Kangoo wanted to thank Hoppy for saving her and her son but at that point, Hoppy got arrested for "attacking the innocent" and she soon ran into the likes of Nanaman, Octohead, Taffy and The Blob who were trying to get their leader Bad Mr. Frosty out of the big house. With Kangoo's help, they managed to get him free as well as Hoppy and as the day went by, both Hoppy and Kangoo (and later Googoo) joined the "Clayfighters" and their first order of business was to get rid of the dictatorship over Mudville through the tournament for the title of Grandmaster (Judgement Clay). Though Kangoo once again had to put her pacifist nature aside, her legendary boxing skills helped the team win the contest and together, they got rid of Dr. Kiln's rule over Mudville and as they made Mudville a better place, Kangoo's admiration to Hoppy began to turn into something more. This made it more devastating when after they got the news that Kiln was spotted in the island of Claymodo and Hoppy went after him only to become like a completely different rabbit, T-Hoppy. Things got worse when the team went to go save him and their plane got shot, seperating everyone and Kangoo as well as Joey, Nana and Octo got captured and were to share the same fate thus starting the Claymodo Wars (63 1/3/Sculptor's cut). In the end, Kangoo and the others were free from Kiln's clutches including T-Hoppy and after destroying his base, they all went back to Mudville where they all decided to go their seperate ways though Kangoo wanted to talk to T-Hoppy but seeing how uneasy he was with his new body she decided to hold back. Kangoo and Joey went on to campaign against the corruptness of the MBA and got the other kangaroos to revolt and give the promoters the power of the wonders of way down under. Some time later, Kangoo got a letter from Frosty that he wanted to reunite the team to inspect the suspicious new theme park run by Kiln's former right-hand man President Sculptasaur which Kangoo was more then happy to join. After getting most of everyone out of the amusement park as it was locking up and finding out that Kiln has just been revived, the whole team splitted up to take out any bad guys they see. While fighting off all dangers she and Joey face, Kangoo hopes to find some time to finally talk to T-Hoppy. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts